


Comfort

by Myffanwy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: Promnis Week 2019 Day 3--Bed SharingA mix up at the hotel forces Ignis to either sleep on the floor or cozy up with Prompto.A cute fic, lots of soft love but nothing explicit.





	Comfort

They didn’t normally request two separate rooms, but after being run ragged across the desert plains of Eos for the past week, alternating between sleeping in shady caravans and on the hard ground in their paper-thin tent, they figured they more than deserved it.

So, when Ignis finally took charge and demanded they stay in a place where they could wash their clothes and have a proper shower, they all rejoiced in their own exhausted way.

They reached the check in counter, Ignis paying with the palace card and grabbing the two key cards from the receptionist. He held them out in an open palm. They all knew he would keep one, but someone else was in charge of grabbing the other and choose who they would spend the night with.  
They knew that rightfully, Gladio or Noctis should take the other key and then the other person, seeing as how Noctis could sleep like the dead and Gladio snored to wake the dead. Ignis liked to give them the illusion of choice, however.

Noctis was the one who eventually reached out and snagged the second key, grabbing Gladio by the arm as he did so, grunting in acknowledgement and walking ahead of the other two. Their rooms were beside each other, but the silent walk down the hall only helped the four of them realize just how tired they were.  
Prompto, Ignis realized, seemed to be hit harder than all of them and he wondered if it was general lack of sleep or something else was causing the normally excitable and cheery blonde to slump his shoulders and drag his step.

When they reached the set of rooms, the group wordlessly parted, Ignis didn’t even have to step aside before Prompto was walking into him to shove his way through the doorway. If he wasn’t so concerned, he may have found the action even cute.

He was about to make a comment about it before he closed the door behind him and realized something was wrong with the room.  
“One bed.” Prompto said before he did, his voice low and gravelly with the need for sleep.  
“Indeed.” Ignis sighed, not wanted to subject himself to a night on the floor, but he knew Prompto needed the bed more then he did.  
“I don’t mind sharing.” Prompto yawned before stripping out of all his clothes and collapsing onto the bed. Ignis visibly cringed at the sight, knowing how filthy they all were.

“You don’t want to shower first?” He picked up the discarded clothes, taking his off to join the pile to be washed in the morning. He heard Prompto grunt and whine from the bed. The noise brought a small smile to his face as he didn’t realize how much he relied on Prompto’s good nature and spirit to keep him going.  
“Come on Prompto, you’ll sleep so much easier if you’re clean.” Ignis realized he was nagging slightly, but his concern for the young gunner’s well being was far more important to him than controlling his tone. In order to help motivate him, however, he padded off into the little en suite bathroom and started running the shower at a heated temperature, keeping the door open to warm up the whole room.

It didn’t take long for Prompto to ease himself out of the bed and stumble his way through the door. His naked body looking frail and sore. Nudity had never been a big problem for the group, as their close quarters often warranted the necessity for sleeping, changing or bathing together. Ignis, equally naked, began rooting through their bags for sleepwear, brushing off the dirt that Prompto left on the comforter before laying the garments down.

He heard the shower door close and a hearty sigh emit itself from that general direction. Grinning, he remained in the nude until it was his turn to shower as to not get his clothes dirty. Grabbing his phone, he leaned against the small desk that the hotel room had and scrolled through the news and various other websites for several minutes.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t that long before Prompto emerged, a towel wrapped around his waist and his skin looking red but clean. His whole demeanor changed, he still looked exhausted, but slightly less so, there was a tiny spring back in his step which caused Ignis to release a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.  
“It’s all yours, Iggy.” He grinned, waiting for Ignis to shut the door behind him before dropping his own towel and putting it on the desk Ignis was just leaning on. He managed to put on a pair of flannel pajama pants, ignoring the tank top Ignis had pulled out for him, and ungracefully flopped onto the bed, wriggling around until he was under the comforter.

The soft pitter patter of the water in the shower was immensely calming and he soon found himself drifting off to sleep, only to be roused by the sound of Ignis opening the bathroom door and padding around the room. He was being quiet, but Prompto was hoping he wouldn’t fall asleep before Ignis came back anyway.  
“H-hey.” He called out, surprised at how raspy his voice had gotten. Ignis jumped slightly, not expecting Prompto to still be awake. He nodded in his direction before walking towards the corner of the room, pulling a water bottle out of a backpack and passing it to the blonde.

“Drink up, you sound terrible.” He said flatly and watched as Prompto downed half the bottle in several swigs.  
“T-thanks Iggy.” He gasped, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as Ignis waved his hand dismissively at the remark. He turned back around to settle himself on the floor, ignoring the pained look in Prompto’s face as he did so. The gunner placed the bottle on the side table and patted the bed beside him.  
“Igs, don’t sleep on the floor. Please.” He said, voice quiet.

“There isn’t room for both of us.” Ignis remarked flatly, making Prompto scoff.  
“We manage to fit four of us, which includes Gladio, mind you, in a travel tent, I think you and I can share a bed.” Rolling his eyes, Prompto scooted over as far as he could on the bed as if to prove his point.  
“Plenty of room.” He said, patting the empty space again.  
Ignis bit his lip and looked up at the mattress longingly.

“I…sure, Prompto.” He couldn’t put his hesitation into words so he stood up, knees cracking as he did so, shuffling over to the other side of the bed, his movements just as graceless as Prompto’s had been.  
His body seemed to melt into the fabric underneath him, yet he knew that he was taking up more room than he should be, so he rolled onto his side with a groan and snaked his arms around Prompto’s bare torso, tugging him closer so his back was flush against his chest, their heartbeats not matching in sync which made them both acutely aware of what was going on.

“You’re so warm, Iggy.” Prompto whispered, eyes fluttering shut as he was now completely enveloped in warmth. He could tell by the very light snoring from Ignis’ semi-conscious body that they both needed this.  
The advisor made a half-hearted noise of acknowledgement before the snoring increased in volume, but still soft enough for Prompto to be able to sleep through, in fact he actually felt safer being held and the snoring only helped remind him that it was real.

“G’night Iggy…I love you.” Prompto whispered so quietly he barely even heard it, but the way the arms around him wrapped tighter briefly, like a quick hug, made his heart beat faster in his chest. Ignis’ head dropped to rest against the nape of his neck, feeling the soft lips of his friend and crush on his skin. It all would have jolted his senses immediately awake if he wasn’t already in the sandman’s grip.  
It only took him a couple extra seconds to fall asleep, but he slept a dreamless, restful sleep.

***

Morning came too fast, despite him feeling completely well rested, the fact that he woke up still in Ignis’ arms, with the inevitable prod of stiff male anatomy that was not his own, to which he tried not to think about for Ignis’ sake, he knew how embarrassing it would be in the first place and it just meant he was normal, right?  
Ignoring it, the sheer domesticity of the situation made his heart swell. He lay there for several minutes, reveling in it until he felt Ignis stir behind him, arms tightening as he stretched his back out, a deep yawn let go against his back. Prompto giggled at the tickling sensation.

“Good morning Prompto.” He felt Ignis say against his skin, soft lips gliding over his spine. He shivered at the touch and brought his hand up to clasp at one of the advisor’s around his chest.

“Heya Igs, sleep well?” He grinned, not quite realizing what he was doing as he wriggled slightly in his grasp, brushing against the hardened flesh he had been trying to ignore. Both of them let out gasps of surprise, and Prompto knew that their illusion was shattered.

“I…” Ignis sighed, giving Prompto another hug and a chaste kiss at the nape of his neck before leaning back, his arms retreating from their hold on the younger man.  
“I definitely did, and I trust you the same?” He said almost mournfully, regretting having to get up, but he needn’t make things any more awkward for them.  
“I liked you holding me…I don’t know if you picked up on it, but you probably did, since you’re Ignis and all, but I’m really touch needy.” He blushed at the admission, even though he knew there was nothing to be ashamed about.

“Mmm, I gathered, and I admit, sharing a bed with someone I trust was realistically part of the reason I feel so well rested this morning.” He sat up in the bed, lifting his arms and stretching them properly, grunting as he did so at the audible pop from his shoulders.  
Prompto stayed rather silent as he remembered what he said last night, and how oddly close Ignis was this morning, seemingly unbothered by his morning wood that had been pressed against Prompto’s back when they woke up.

Ignis noticed the air of awkward silence and he leaned back into the bed, back against the pillows and placed a hand on Prompto’s arm, rubbing small circles onto his skin in an attempt to give him some skin to skin contact to make the conversation easier.

“Are you embarrassed, Prompto?” He raised an eyebrow, noting that Prompto had not flinched away from his touch but rather seemed to melt into it.  
“No…well, not about what you’re probably thinking about. I’m a little embarrassed about what I said.” He muttered, not looking Ignis in the eye. Ignis had to force himself to stifle a laugh, knowing that if he didn’t, Prompto wouldn’t be able to open up to him any more.

“Would it help if I said I love you too?” He said calmly, not an ounce of hesitation or embarrassment detectable in his voice. Prompto jumped at that, biting his lower lip briefly.

“Not unless you mean it…” He said finally, not bothering to lie and deny he had said it earlier.  
“Alright. I love you. I love touching you, I loved sharing a bed with you, and I really hope that this is the start of a trend.” Ignis shrugged, completely nonchalant about the whole ordeal as Prompto’s heart thudded in his chest.

“I….I’m glad they messed up our rooms.” Prompto gave a shy smirk through his blush, hugging his knees and finally turning to look at Ignis, who laughed heartily at the remark.  
“Yes, I agree with that sentiment. However, based on the noise coming from our neighbouring room, I doubt that the feeling is mutual.” As if on cue, Prompto heard a loud -thud- and muffled yelling which sounded like it had been going on for awhile. He giggled and almost jumped out of bed to get ready as Ignis got up slower and began making the bed, ever the gentleman.

It took them only ten minutes to get completely ready, but before they left the room, Ignis reached out and grabbed Prompto’s shoulder.  
“Thank you for sharing the bed, Prompto.” He smiled, patting his shoulder before lifting his hand and reaching to open the door. As he did so however, Prompto swallowed hard, stood up on his tip toes and kissed his cheek softly.

“Thank you for staying.” He smirked, blushing and finishing opening the door for Ignis before they got too carried away; the shouting going on beside them growing louder with each passing minute.  
Ignis stood there for several moments before collecting himself and shaking it off.  
“Anytime…” He whispered, casting one last look of longing at the bed that had helped bring them closer before shutting the door and starting their next chapter.


End file.
